


Caught in a corner, lost in a game

by schierlingsbecher



Series: Promposition [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism, very slight scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://morghasm.tumblr.com/post/106243432171/spideys-inner-rage-is-real-but-so-is-the">this lovely drawing</a> by <a href="http://morghasm.tumblr.com/">morghasm</a>, so I'll borrow her words:</p><p>Peter is going to leave... Just a few more seconds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a corner, lost in a game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malevolentconspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=malevolentconspiracy), [morghasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morghasm).



> Okay, this is finished since early January but I had three different people read it to tell me it's not complete crap. Thanks to my lovely girls [Minique](http://miniquie.tumblr.com/), [my Pita](http://the-high-warlock-of-brooklyn.tumblr.com/) and [pudding](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/). I don't know anymore.  
> As always, review is higly welcome.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.

With a loud rattling, his feet hit the escape staircase, his shoulders still strained and his eyes searching for potential threats in the dark, cool air blowing over his suit-covered skin. Peter Parker was past the point of thinking Deadpool would betray and sell Spider-Man to anyone who might pay enough, especially since they had started to spend time with each other away from battles and baddies; however you never knew who followed you through the night. But except quietly buzzing street lights in the distance and the shabby backstreet leading to the window of Deadpool’s apartment, the world behind the big white plastic eyes of his mask lay in peace. He smoothly slipped off his slightly crouched posture and straightened his back, the wind now hitting his stomach and chest, causing goose bumps to roll over his body.

Normally he didn’t come here before he had finished his round over the roofs of New York, but when he’d only just found a note at the spot he usually started his nightly patrol, telling _Itsy Bitsy to meet its mate at his web_ , Peter had been curious to say the least. Those last weeks with Deadpool - well, actually Wade - hadn’t only been “spending time with each other”, but eating together, sharing laughs and watching bad late-night-movies, faces of course always hidden under the masks. Those were always easy nights or early mornings and with everything else he had to do, Peter had really come to start enjoy these hours and look forward to them. He liked being in Wade’s apartment, being close to him, calling him by his first name… It wasn’t like a crush or something, ‘cause that’d be weird and would involve wanting to hold his hand, snuggle up to him or wish that he’d drape one of his muscular arms around his shoulders when dull commercials flickered on the screen of Wade’s old TV. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t thought about that, had caught glimpses of Wade scratching at his rough skin and Peter had wondered how it’d be to sniff at Wade’s licorice-like smelling skin, roll up the lower part of that mask to press his mouth against chapped lips, while… but Peter didn’t want those things, so this was no crush. They were just friends. Besides, even if it was more, Wade surely wouldn’t… since he- they were both guys and Wade would totally… even if Peter wanted…

Heat welled in his chest and he felt how his cheeks turned red, as a noise caught his attention and cut right through the daze of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. It was no step on the pavement, no trigger being pulled or a sharp gasp announcing an attacker; it was a chuckle - a female, pleased chuckle. Peter turned his head towards the window of Wade’s apartment, likely being the source of the sound. Yellow light emitted from it, the brightest-lit square in the dark night and as he came closer to the glowing glass, the light ran over his toes, shins and knees. His fingers grasped for the windowsill blindly, finding the metal just as Peter caught sight of what was happening inside the one room that was Wade’s flat.

_Oh fuck._

At the sight that was presented, Peter’s eyes widened and a quiet, high gasp had his Adam’s apple jump to prevent it from becoming a full squeal. His first impulse was to drop his gaze on his feet, the blush now noticeable and hot on his features, but instead, he moved closer to the window, his torso now pressed to the cold wall, the contrast making his mind dizzy. He should go. This wasn’t anything somebody should watch and even if he’d seen this by accident, every other glance would not be excusable. He shouldn’t watch this. This was Wade’s privacy. None of his business. Yet he was still looking.

Wade was lying on his bed, naked like the girl in his arms, except she still wore a pair of lace panties, her breasts pressed against his well-defined chest, their faces covered by a curtain of her dark hair. Peter had known Wade’s body was stunning, since that suit did a really bad job in hiding anything from his lurking gaze, but to plainly see his muscles shift under that scarred skin, his broad shoulders moving with every grasp and grope, his strong legs over which the women kneeled, pressing her slip down onto his… ooh. Was that Wade’s… _OH_.

A part of Peter’s brain told him that Wade had simply forgotten about the note and that he hadn’t thought of him coming along any moment, that Peter was supposed to look away right now, but the other half was already bound by the sight. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep the sigh on his tongue from slipping, while his fingers gripped the windowsill a bit tighter for support. Heat rolled over his neck that had nothing to do with embarrassment, enlightening his nerves and pooling in the lower part of his stomach. His pulse was a fierce drumming in his inner thigh, steady and powerful; Wade was every bit as gorgeous as he had imagined, tall body and strong muscles, his skin covered in severer and lighter marks, alternating in irregular patterns that changed while Peter watched them in silent awe. Coloring his flesh, they emphasized even the slightest move and curiosity awakened in Peter, mixing with the slow burn and making him wonder what it would feel like to touch those scars, stroke over Wade’s unique skin and feel the strain beneath his fingertips. Breathing was hard now. His chest heaved with every drag of air and his own skin felt tighter than before.

That was it. That was the picture Peter had created in his phantasies whenever he’d dared to think about Wade while taking a hot shower, stall and mirror steamy from the heavy, moist air, his hand moving over his wet skin until he’d reach for his already twitching shaft, stroking himself as Wade’s name tumbled in moaned syllables from his lips. The memory coming up in his mind and the scenery in front of him smashed the last bit of self-control he had left, and so Peter couldn’t stop his fingers from running over his groin, adjusting the spandex that now stretched almost too tightly over his whole body. Brushing his erection with his fingertips, he hissed at his own touch. His eyelids went heavy from the overwhelming thick heat melting in his abdomen, the small shiver gripping his thighs a wonderful contradiction. As he heard a pant, Peter’s eyes wandered up Wade’s body again, hoping he’d see his face twisted in pleasure – only to directly meet his gaze and see a broad smile on his features.

“Fuck” The word was both silently muttered under his breath by Peter and groaned loudly by Wade, grinning brightly at him while the girl was busy at his neck. Peter’s breath was caught in his lungs, brows raised and muscles strained, his body frozen in place, while Wade had the nerve to raise a hand in greeting. The shock had his already alerted senses at edge as realization slowly deemed in Peter, eyes still locked with Wade’s. So he hadn’t forgotten about the note, he had planned on Peter finding them – Wade with that girl. _What a bastard; an annoying, sneaky, handsome bastard_. The boiling sensation in his stomach, that cocky brow raised at him – this… they were breaking him to pieces in the best way. And Wade seemed well aware of this… 

Her hands reached down to her panty, pulling the fabric slowly over the curve of her butt and - _ooh, fuck_ \- he really tried to look away as she pushed it past her thighs and finally off her legs, but the glimpse he caught of Wade naked beneath her was enough to draw his attention closer. The girl positioned her legs over Wade’s hips again immediately, making Wade laugh throaty and a hot burn spread in Peter’s chest and veins. She lowered her pelvis, Wade grabbing her waist with unyielding, strong fingers and no, the high-pitched, half-choked noise hadn’t been Peter. Buttocks met thighs with a low sigh coming from the woman, Peter’s pulse now hammering in his throat as he watched Wade’s face going blissfully blank. Her hips started circling in a fluid motion, Peter’s fingers twitched in anticipation.

Small noises waved out of the room and tickled his skin, making his nerves buzz with energy and Peter felt every drag of his own breath rumble in his lungs. As he saw Wade sit up and tighten his hold around her waist, his cheeks reddened with the heat welling up in him, biting his lips painfully to keep quiet as much as he could. _If only he was the one in there to have those gasps murmured into his hair_ , Peter thought, his mind trapped in this wonderful delusion, _if Wade’s hands would run over his body, his butt_. Gripping the windowsill even harder, his other palm still pressed to his crotch, he watched Wade starting to rock his hips, setting a fast rhythm and leaving Peter light-headed. This whole thing was too much for him and his senses, human and spider-sense, making his skin tickle under the suit. _He should be the one in there. He should be the one sitting on Wade’s lap, making him gasp and chuckle and let his skin be abused till marks of nails and teeth would show on it_.

Wade’s eyes flickered over to the window whenever he squeezed or playfully slapped her bottom or bent down his head, licking over her collarbone and then biting into the juncture of her neck and throat, while Peter watched her movements becoming unsteady, Wade’s hands stroking over damp skin. His imagination swirled around the image it created without his control, picturing Wade’s hands on his back instead of hers, pressing their chests together, marked skin rubbing over his belly and brushing his cock. He took a deep breath through his nose to keep the glass from fogging. He should be the only object of Wade’s whole attention, the reason why those soft moans hung in the hot air and it should be his name that Wade muttered brokenly.

The pressure in his lower belly tightened when Wade’s moves became messy, his pace quickening and as he saw Wade dig his fingers into the girl’s buttocks, heard her scream in sweet agony, Wade’s eyes looked up again, heavy gaze focusing on Peter. A smile played around his mouth, before his lips formed a word, so clearly readable that he could imagine the breathy, hot whisper ghosting over his neck: _Spidey_ …

Wade’s body shivered, the girl clung to his shoulders for dear life, a mixture of moans and high little noises reaching Peter’s ears. Wade grabbed her hipbones and thrust into her shallowly, his gaze focused on Peter’s mask, when he finally winked and his movement got sluggish and uncoordinated.

They sat there for a moment, a mingle of limbs and long hair sticking to their shoulders, before she pressed a short kiss to his cheek and entangled from Wade to stand up. A hot pang spread in his chest when Wade cuffed her buttock on her way out, leaving him alone in the room exposed to Peter’s gaze. As soon as her naked shape disappeared in the doorframe, Wade’s head turned back to him, eyes glinting and his smile now roguish. Peter tried to avert his eyes when he stood up and approached the window, but seriously, it was too late to feign disinterest now. Relinquishing his grip on the windowsill, he felt small dips were his fingertips had clutched the metal. _Smooth, Peter_ … The window opened with a creak, the smell of sweat and sex pouring out into the fresh nightly air, making him aware of the full amount of naked body in front of him, that slightly leaned out to him.

“Hey Precious.”

Two fingers ran over his mask. Peter didn’t push them away.

“You liked the show?”

No. He had hated it. He had hated to see Wade’s face distorted in pleasure and that stupid grin, he had hated to hear every slap of flesh, hated how his own body had responded to every touch, seen or imagined. From the hand resting on his jaw, heat crawled over his cheeks and torso, enlightened the fire in his belly anew and Peter wanted to lean into the contact, but resisted the urge by jerking his head. He felt how his skin turned red and was glad the suit was covering him. Wade laughed at that, his face coming closer until their noses almost brushed, his eyes having back their amber color.

“What will I have to do to get you in?”

A sweet, floral-wooden scent lay under his sweat, making the oxygen heavy on Peter’s tongue. He wanted to swallow hard, but Peter didn’t want to give Wade the satisfaction to let him see how much he craved to be touched by those hands now running teasingly over his shoulders, feel rough skin slide over his pecs and inner thighs.

“Show her out.”

The smile on Wade’s face froze, his eyebrows shot up, the expression almost as gorgeous as the one before. Slowly, his mouth opened and closed, gasping for air, his hand slowly slipping off his arms.

“You serious?” 

In response, Peter cocked his eyebrow. Wade’s eyes went wide.

“… This instant, baby boy”

Wade, still naked, stomped out of the bedroom and Peter heard him knock on a door, whispering in his deep, charming voice. Peter chuckled, shooting a net to the next wall and jumped off the staircase. Immediately, cold air rushed over his skin, creating a contrast that had him shiver in pleasure and delight as he swung away from Wade’s apartment faster and faster.

 _This game’s a game for two_.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
